


Wrecked Part 2

by rockhoochie



Series: Wrecked [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: More sexy fun with Dean!





	Wrecked Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW, graphic porn gifs included.

His tongue was like velvet against you, smooth and sleek, the heat of his mouth intoxicating. A shaky sigh floated from your throat as you raised your knees, reaching down to lace your fingers through his dark blond hair. 

“Mmm, Dean…” you purred, hoping to coax him into giving you more, “love how you eat my pussy...”

Peering down, your eyes met his; though his mouth was otherwise occupied, you could see the smirk shining in his eyes.

With a grunt, he pushed your legs back, opening them wide as he licked a firm, wet line from your ass to your clit, wrapping his lips around the swollen bud and sucking.  You cried out against the sudden pleasure, your hips lifting of their own volition, fingers tightening in his hair. A new surge of wetness trickled through your core, and Dean's tongue dove deep into in your pussy to lap it up.

“Goddamn delicious, Y/N,” Dean praised, little moans of satisfaction following each swipe of his tongue against your folds. “So sweet...could eat you all fucking day and die a starving man...”

Another firm pull of his lips around your clit earned him a gasp of his name before he suddenly pulled away, sliding his body over yours until your lips locked in a fervent kiss. You tasted yourself, the tinge of your arousal mingling with the sweet and ever present whiskey-mint flavor of his mouth. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, arching into him, grinding against the hard length of his cock as it throbbed against your sex.

Dean's lips left yours much too quickly, seeking that spot where your neck and shoulder met, marking it with a pinch of his teeth. He soothed the sting with a swipe of his tongue and kissed his way up to your ear.

“But that's not what you wanted...” he rumbled. The warmth of his body disappeared as he got up from the bed, grasping your ankles with a tug, urging you to shift your position so your legs dangled over the side of the mattress. Two of his thick fingers immediately plunged into your dripping heat, drawing a howl of ecstasy from you. They slid and pumped and scissored,  opening you up to take everything he wanted to give. “My girl wants it a little rough tonight, doesn't she?”

He slid another finger inside, brushing against your sweet spot.

“Fuck, Dean...yes!” you yelped, shamelessly writhing like a greedy whore.

“Oh, I'll wreck you all right, Y/N,” he said, leaning forward and brushing a stray section of hair from your forehead with his free hand. “Here's what's gonna happen. You don't get my cock until you come on my fingers for me. After that, I'll fill you up... fuck your sweet cunt so hard you won't walk straight for a week.”

Christ, he’d nearly already wrecked you - with every sinful word he uttered, every obscene sound your sodden pussy made as his fingers jerked inside you.  All you could do was lay there and feel the pleasure coursing through you, your every breath a frantic clamor of moans and cries as Dean repeatedly hit your g-spot.

You tangled your fists in the sheets, gripping them for dear life as that familiar wave of intensity swelled in your abdomen and all but stole what what was left of your voice.

“Oh my god, Dean...gonna come...gonna come so fucking hard for you baby…”

“That's it, Y/N,” Dean snarled, sweat beading his forehead, his eyes fixed between your legs. “That's my good girl...give it to me, come for me... _ now _ .”

Right on cue, you came so hard your vision went white. Pathetic, choked sobs strained to escape your throat as your entire body shook violently, flushing hot with euphoria. Your walls pulsed furiously, your slick come splashing around Dean's fingers while he drew out your climax.

“Holy shit, sweetheart,” he marveled, slowing his ministrations as you continued to tremble beneath him, beaming with bliss. “Holy goddamn shit.”

Dean slowly pulled his fingers out, raising them to his lips. He licked each one clean, staring at you through lust-laden eyes, the tip of his cock dripping with pre-come. He wrapped his hand around his erection, pumping himself slowly as the burning hunger in his gaze practically sliced through your soul.

“Get up, Y/N,” he demanded, his jaw set firm and teeth clenched. “On your hands and knees.”

 


End file.
